Ma tentation
by ElanaKyowa
Summary: Tu étais l'incube des ténèbres qui me faisait frissonner, le fruit défendu qui me criait de venir de te croquer. Tout en toi respirait la luxure et l'envie. Le fruit de la tentation, c'était ce que tu étais. Cette tentation qui pénétrait en moi et venait jusqu'à me ronger les os. Cette fois-ci, c'est à ton tour. Et toi, résisteras-tu à la tentation ? [Vmin]
1. Chapter 1

01.

Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, le soleil était à son zénith. Le vent venait caresser ma joue d'une telle douceur que mes yeux s'étaient plissés de tendresse. Tu étais là, juste devant moi, rayonnant comme jamais. À ce moment, je l'ai su. J'ai su que tu allais causer ma perte. Mon cœur s'était emballé à une vitesse folle. Ton sourire. Tes cheveux balayés par le vent. J'ai cru un instant perdre totalement le contrôle de mon corps. J'avais eu cette envie indescriptible de courir vers toi, peu importe le degré de brûlures que j'aurais eu en m'approchant de trop près. Mes yeux ne cessaient de te dévorer, buvant chaque mouvement de ton corps. En 5 secondes, tu avais fait de moi ton pantin. En 5 secondes, tu avais chamboulé entièrement ma vie. Je me souviens même de l'odeur des roses qui entouraient le bâtiment de l'université. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs : rouge, jaune, orange. Pourquoi me souviens-je des moindres détails de cette journée alors que je ne me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai mangé ce midi ? Mon cerveau ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil. Tout ce qui t'entourait était scruté dans tous les sens. J'avais senti mon cœur se déchirer quand tu avais disparu de ma vue en entrant dans un bâtiment. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Je ne connaissais pas ton nom. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'en sortant dehors, je t'ai vu. Allais- je te revoir ? Un tas de questions avaient commencé à envahir mon esprit à m'en donner mal à tête. Que m'arrivait-il ?

 **"Taehyung ?"**

Non. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller de ce rêve à la fois doux et amer.

 **"Ohé Taehyung !"**

Pourquoi m'avais- tu fais cela ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

 **"Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Pourquoi ? On va être en retard ! "**

Oui. J'allais être en retard. En retard de tout. J'allais devenir un nouveau-né.

 **"C'est inévitable.**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? "**

Oui. J'avais perdu la tête.

" **RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"**

Je suis _ton_ Kim Taehyung. Et ce que tu viens d'entendre, fut mon cri de rage le plus puissant. Peut -être qu'au final, je me souvenais de ce jour car c'était aussi le jour où je m'étais affiché devant tout le campus ? J'avais crié jusqu'à ce que ma gorge me fasse mal. Tous mes maux sortirent ainsi de cette manière violente. Mon cœur me faisait tellement mal. Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser. Tout ça, à cause de _Toi_. Qui étais- tu ?

 **"Taehyung ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu fais peur."**

Sentant mes muscles relâcher leur tonicité, j'avais repris conscience de la réalité où je me trouvais.

" **Jungkook. Je crois que j'ai vu le dieu de la mort."**

À cet instant, c'était la seule raison que mon cerveau avait pu accepter. J'avais rencontré un dieu de la mort sadique qui s'était amusé à me rendre fou pour me prévenir que mon heure allait bientôt sonner.

 **"Jouer toute la nuit, t'as vraiment grillé le cerveau."**

Tu pouvais soupirer mon ami. Mais ce que j'avais ressenti était loin d'être dû à un humain.

 **" Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dormir. Je te passerai les cours demain."**

Oui. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. De toute manière dans l'état où j'étais, j'aurais fait office de plante verte dans l'amphithéâtre.

" **Merci** "

Ce fut mes derniers mots avant de rentrer dans mon studio. Je m'étais directement étalé sur mon lit, épuisé. Je venais de rencontrer le dieu de la mort. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi personne n'y survivait.

" **J'espère que je ne le verrais plus..."**

J'avais dit cette phrase juste avant de dormir. J'aurais dû me taire à ce moment-là. Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de me maudire à tout jamais. Ce dieu de la mort, je le revis et pas qu'une seule fois.


	2. Chapter 2

02.

 **"Pwah ! La tête de zombie que tu as ! Tu as encore joué toute la nuit ?"**

Tu t'en souviens ? J'avais dit que la veille, à peine rentré, je m'étais laissé tomber sur mon lit et que j'avais sombré dans le sommeil. 5 minutes. Seulement 5 petites minutes. Je m'étais réveillé les yeux grands ouverts, ton image remplissant toute ma tête. Tout le reste de la nuit, j'avais tourné en rond dans mon lit, je m'étais frappé la tête dans l'espoir de m'assommer. Mais rien. Strictement rien n'avait changé ma situation. J'étais un drogué en manque de sa petite pilule, en manque de _Toi_.

 **"Je n'ai même pas joué...Le sommeil n'a juste pas voulu se pointer."**

Un de mes amis, plutôt, un de nos amis s'était mis à rire. Chose peu extraordinaire quand on connaissait le phénomène. Toujours souriant, toujours la pèche, quoiqu'il arrivait. Tu vois qui c'était n'est-ce pas ? Notre _happy_ _virus_.

 **"Hoseok. Il n'y a rien de drôle. Hier, j'ai croisé un dieu de la mort."**

Son rire était encore plus bruyant. Il avait passé un bras autour de mon épaule, en ayant essuyé une larme qui s'échappait de son œil.

 **" Je suis heureux qu'il n'ait pas embrassé ton âme.  
\- C'est comme ça qu'ils font ?  
\- Évidement ! Comment crois-tu qu'ils récupèrent les âmes ?  
\- Embrasser... C'est un peu gênant non ?  
\- Ils s'approchent de toi, t'hypnotisant de leurs regards. Et puis sans que tu t'en rends compte, leurs lèvres touchent les tiennent et ils aspirent ton âme. J'ai entendu dire que certains prenaient forme humaine.  
\- Sérieusement ? Mais comment je vais faire ? Je ne veux pas mourir !  
\- Si tu le croise à nouveau, ne le laisse jamais t'embrasser. Jamais. Ainsi tu auras la vie sauve."**

Je me souviens encore de son expression à ce moment. Si sérieuse. Tu peux en rire mais à cet instant, je l'ai vraiment cru. Et puis, il n'avait pas entièrement tort.

 **"De quoi vous parlez vous deux ?  
\- Ha ! Jungkook ! Je donne des conseils à Tae pour qu'il évite de se faire prendre son âme par le dieu de la mort."**

Il nous avait regardés comme si nous étions des aliénés. Je l'avoue. Notre Kookie avait bien du courage pour nous côtoyer.

 **"Vous avez pris quoi au déjeuner ?  
\- Ben juste des céréales et du lait, pourquoi ?  
-Le lait n'était pas périmé ?  
\- Je ne pense pas. Enfin, je n'ai pas regardé.  
-... Au fait, Taehyung voici le cours d'hier. "**

D'un air dépité, il m'avait tendu ses notes du cours dont j'avais brillé par mon absence, par ta faute. Oui, _TA_ faute.

 **"Merci ! Tu me sauves !"**

J'avais enfin retrouvé le sourire en prenant les notes de mon ami. Si j'avais su qu'une simple chose comme celle-ci aurait pu t'enlever de mon esprit quelques minutes, j'aurais été chez lui pour aller les récupérer. Même en pleine nuit. Rien à foutre.

 **"Hey ce soir, vous me rejoignez à mon bâtiment, hein ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Cool. Bon j'y vais. À ce soir les loulous !"**

C'était l'heure d'aller en cours après tout. Alors qu' Hoseok était parti de son côté. Moi et Jungkook allions nous aussi à nos occupations. La journée s'était passée sans accident. J'avais été à cran tout le temps bien entendu, regardant sans cesse de chaque côté, dans la crainte de revoir ce dieu de la mort. J'avais réussi à me détendre en me focalisant sur les cours, sur mes potes. J'ai eu mon premier rire à 16h !  
Une fois les cours terminés, avec Jungkook nous sommes allés rejoindre Hoseok qui terminait ses répétitions de danse. Tout comme toi, il adorait danser. Mais cela, _tu le savais déjà_.

 **"Hey ! Les gars ! Me voilà ! "**

Mon visage s'était décomposé. Je n'en cru pas mes yeux. J'avais réussi à ne pas te voir la journée. J'étais parvenu à t'enlever de mon esprit. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu te tenais aux côtés de notre ami ? Et pourquoi étais-je une nouvelle fois figé ?

 **"Le cours s'est bien passé ?  
\- Comme d'habitude quoi. Fatiguant mais c'était fun. Au fait, je vous présente un pote, je l'ai invité à venir manger avec nous.»**

Un pote ? Hoseok. Non. C'était un dieu de la mort. Je n'arrivais pas à dévier le regard de _toi_. De tes mains remettant en place tes mèches. De ton sourire avant de te présenter.

 **"Bonjour. Je suis Jimin. Park Jimin.  
-Enchanté. Je suis Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook et lui c'est...  
-Tae ? Tu te sens mal ? "**

Ton regard vers moi alors qu' Hoseok m'avait posé cette question, avait provoqué un fort tremblement dans tout mon corps. L'alarme indiquant un danger avait sonné dans tout mon être.

 **"Ne t'approche pas de moi... Ne viens pas m'embrasser... Je ne veux pas mourir. "**


	3. Chapter 3

03.

 **"PWAHAHAHAHA !  
\- Qu'est- ce qui te prend ?"**

Ne me regardez pas comme cela ! C'est lui qui devrait être dévisagé ! M'étais- je exclamé dans mon fort intérieur. _Toi_ , tu m'avais regardé d'une manière impénétrable. J'avais révélé ton identité.

 **" Mais Hobi, c'est le fameux dieu de la mort ! Arrête de rire bon sang !  
\- Piouf... Désolé Tae Tae. Mais c'est Jiminie. Bon ok, c'est un dieu mais certainement pas un dieu de la mort. "**

Mon pauvre ami, il avait été trompé par ton sourire d'ange. J'avais froncé les sourcils et m'étais juré de protéger mes amis de la mort qui les entourait. Alors que je te fixais dans le but de te déstabiliser, ce qui ne fonctionna absolument pas, j'avais senti la main de Jungkook sur mes yeux.

 **" Désolé, ne fais pas attention à cet idiot. Depuis hier, il agit bizarrement.  
\- Je n'agis pas bizarrement ! " **Avais- je répliqué en se détachant de son emprise. **" C'est un dieu de la mort ! Je l'ai croisé hier ! Et depuis j'ai le cœur qui n'arrête pas de battre à la chamade, mon esprit est envahi par son visage sans arrêt ! Mon corps me fait des trucs étranges, je me sens totalement bizarre ! C'est la mort je vous dis !"**

Je n'avais pas compris à ce moment-là, le silence qui avait suivi ma tirade. Hoseok m'avait regardé avec des gros yeux. J'avais eu peur qu'ils sortent de leurs orbites. Jungkook m'avais fixé, mais comme d'habitude, je n'étais pas arrivé à savoir à quoi il avait pensé. Et _toi_ , tu avais eu ce petit sourire. Cette simple chose, m'avait fait perdre toute combattivité. Avais- je été piégé ?

 **"On dirait que notre Tae a eu le coup de foudre pour Jiminie."**

Hein ? Qu'avais tu encore sorti comme connerie Hoseok ?

 **" Il n'y a pas de doutes.»**

Tu avais vraiment retourné le cerveau de mes amis. Tu allais me le payer.

 **"C'est bien parce que je vous aime, que je ne retiendrais pas vos conneries. Je vais vous sauver de l'emprise de ce dieu de la mort et vous y verrez plus clair."**

Tu pouvais rigoler Hoseok. J'étais prêt à tout endurer pour vous sauver.

 **" Mon dieu... J'en ai des crampes à l'estomac. "**

Il tentait de se calmer. Chose que je n'avais pas apprécié de sa part. Il avait alors passé un bras autour de tes épaules.

 **"Ouah. Le regard noir Tae. Tu es sacrément mordu."**

J'étais vraiment prêt à tout supporter mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je serais resté les bras croisés. À cet instant, j'ai cru que je _t_ 'avais adressé ce regard meurtrier afin de te dissuader de faire quoique ce soit à mon ami. Malheureusement pour moi, ce regard, il avait visé Hoseok.

 **"Merci, Taehyung. "**

Je me le demande encore aujourd'hui, pourquoi m'avais tu remercié ?  
Pourquoi avec ce sourire ? Ni méchant, ni calculateur. Un sourire magnifique.

 **"Allons manger avant que Tae nous rende l'âme."**

J'avais été entraîné par Hoseok. Mais j'étais absent. Mes yeux ne cessaient de te fixer. Ce sourire, il m'avait hypnotisé. Qui étais- je ? Où étais- je ? Mon cerveau s'était soudainement vidé.

 **" Sérieux Taehyung, arrête de le fixer comme ça.»**

J'avais émis un grognement lorsqu' Hoseok m'eut coincé la tête sous ses aisselles, rompant ainsi le contact visuel avec _toi_. Dans cette position peu confortable, on avait marché jusqu'au métro. Fatigué, j'avais fini par arrêter de me battre contre toi. Toutes ses émotions avaient mis mes batteries à plat. Au moins pour aujourd'hui. J'avais préféré regarder dans une autre direction alors que tu parlais joyeusement avec mes amis. Quand il fut l'heure de descendre du métro, je m'étais levé automatiquement, puis m'étais dirigé vers la sortie.

 **"Attention !"**

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir que je m'étais retrouvé tiré en arrière, sauvé d'une collision avec un homme.  
Lorsque mon dos eu atterri sur quelque chose d'agréable, j'avais senti un souffle à mon oreille. Un souffle qui fit frissonner tout mon corps. Un parfum avait commencé à chatouiller mes narines, mettant mes sens aux aguets.  
Une main enlaçant mon poignet que je m'étais mis à fixer. J'avais alors relevé les yeux. _Tu étais là_. Mon dos était contre ton torse. Ton odeur enivrait tout mon être. Ta main, sur ma peau. J'étais perdu dans les méandres des sensations.

 **"Tu vas bien Taehyung ?"**

Comment aurais- je pu aller bien ? Je devais éviter tout contact avec toi. J'avais senti ta main quitter mon poignet, et tes lèvres, pourquoi étaient- elles si proche de mon oreille ?

 **" Si tu restes comme ça, je vais t'embrasser et ton âme sera mienne."**


End file.
